


In the still of the night

by hanekoma



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent walks and a silent need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the still of the night

The night was long. Vast. _Lonely._ So overwhelmingly lonely, at times. Despite the other bodies occupying the house, everything felt detached and foreign the moment night arrived and everyone went to sleep. Everyone except him.

Sure, each of them had their restless nights, but Erik’s were counted many more than all of the others combined. Stepping outside, the hollow of the night seemed to amplify. That subtle breeze. The faint cries of animals in the night. It made him feel small, almost insignificant.

During the day, he tried to exercise his powers, to focus them. Encouragement from Charles came here and there, but he had many more students to work on. The other man’s focus wasn’t his alone. While he knew he shouldn’t feel that strange and awkward pang of jealousy, it was haunting his mind.

———

It wasn’t that Charles was attempting to probe Erik’s mind. In fact, he wasn’t probing anyone’s mind. It was just a sense. A sense that something was off and he wanted to see out the other man. There was a strong sense that he wasn’t the only one unable to sleep and he was almost certain he knew where he could find Erik.

And all too soon, found him, he had. The silhouetted figure was walking across the grounds, encased by shadows. This would not do. Without further ado, Charles began to make is way down and toward the lurking figure.

A silent greeting passed between them, not sure if they should break the still of the night. Charles could sense something in Erik, something bothering him. He wouldn’t search, wouldn’t demand it. Right then, it felt wrong to try to tear out whatever it was that was stirring around in Erik’s mind.

———

When the figure approach, Erik was surprised—albeit, he kept that surprise well hidden. The company was welcome. The night didn’t feel as cold and heavy now that there was another body nearby. Even the gap between them felt like nothing.

In fact, he could reach out and touch the other man now. If he wanted to, that is. And he that is exactly what he desired. That silent want was growing minute by minute when he was in Charles’s presence. It started out with a tiny pin-prick and now had grown into something he could hardly contain. Sometimes he wondered if his features would betray him.

Taking the lead, he began to walk idly with Charles. There was no cue needed, or the question being posed if they should walk together. It was just a natural assumption. Their strides were anything but matching and yet it felt like they matched perfectly as a pair.

———

It was this night that Charles realized that he wanted more than just silent walks with his friend.

And it would be a few more nights until he realized that Erik wanted the same.


End file.
